


if Forever means a Lot to You

by Oaklin



Series: Forever Everything [18]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Someone make me stop, Swearing, aggressive affection, erotic eating if you turn your head and squint, i'll never look at a bag of lollipops the same way, just aggressiveness in general, obligatory Kevin Steen warning, semi-sexual candy bag opening, send help, stealth angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaklin/pseuds/Oaklin
Summary: baby!Sami tries to explain himself (and fails), then he tries to mend a bridge (and fails)
(because you can't mend a bridge that was always meant to burn)
If talking about your issues was easy, no one would ever get their heart broken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> Weird title is weird.
> 
> Okay, so remember semi-sexual pocket searching? Well, we've moved on to semi-sexual candy bag opening now. I dunno if that is an upgrade or a down grade or just a worrying trend. I _am_ pretty sure it's fucking weird though. Oh well, UST is the name of the game lately. They seem intent on it. Not like I have any complaints ^.^
> 
> I don't have much time right now, so not much rambly meta this week. Enjoy!

“Hey Sami!”

Sami looks up from his inspection of the hood of the car and smiles, an acute stab of happiness shooting through him at the sight of Beef heading his way. Sami shifts on the rental, making room and patting the shiny, cold metal, offering Beef a seat.

Beef waves him off, coming to a stop beside the car and leaning up against the side, resting his forearms on the surface and returning Sami’s smile. Beef waves the packet of twizzlers at Sami, grinning around the one in his mouth.

Sami shakes his head, resting one foot on the bumper and turning to face Beef, wincing at the frigid metal beneath his body as he moves.

“Haven’t seen you in a few days. You get lost somewhere?” Beef asks around his candy, chewing loudly as he pokes at Sami with the packaging of his treat, getting a chuckle out of Sami in the process.

“Not really,” Sami says, his laughter drying up as he contemplates how to explain the last week to Beef. “I just got kinda distracted with personal stuff. Plus I hopped up to Revolution-”

Beef perks up at that, cutting across Sami before he can finish.

“Yeah, I heard about that. You just took off man, we were worried about you.”

Sami kicks his legs against the side of the car, listening to the rhythmic thumping sound as he looks everywhere but at Beef.

(Sami had not anticipated feeling **bad** about worrying everyone)

(he hadn’t really though about anyone _else_ at all)

-selfish-

Coughing into the chilly air, Sami taps Beef on the head, his fingers brushing through the other man’s spiky blond hair briefly.

“Yeah, uh, sorry about worrying you. I was kinda in a hurry and Kidd said if I didn’t hurry he would find someone else to tag with so I had to get there as quick as possible. No real time to tell anyone where I was going or when I would be back.”

Beef gestures around with the twizzler package, chewing through another one and swatting at Sami with red stained fingers.

“It’s cool. I get it. I was just kinda surprised. You don’t usually take off like that. I thought you had decided to go back home for a while after all and I got a bit little lonely.”

Sami draws in a breath, even as the comically exaggerated pout on Beef’s face makes him want to giggle. “No, no. I’m good, I’m not ready to head back home for a while yet I think. I just wanted to get to the show because Kidd needed a partner-”

Beef drops the pout and looks down abruptly, scraping a finger nail across the chipped paint of the car and eye balling Sami sideways. Sami lets his voice trail off and die, coughing again and looking elsewhere, feeling self conscious for a moment.

(this is _ridiculous_ )

“Anyway, the show was fun. You should come next time.” Sami says brightly, pushing the weird, sudden tension away, irritated at himself for being so awkward.

“Mmhmm.” Beef murmurs noncommittally, tilting his head sideways and grinning at Sami. “Maybe.”

Beef pokes Sami in the side, sticking another piece of candy in his mouth and smirking around the sweet.

“Hey, we could team up, even. We’d rock the house.”

Sami contemplates the image, warmth flooding him at the thought.

“That does sound like a blast. Don’t see why we need to start at the next EWR show though. Why not at Scarred For Life?”

Beef grins big, slapping a palm against the hood of the rental, gesturing wildly with the twizzler package, “That’s the spirit! We could totally pull that off and look like a million bucks doing it."

Beef leans closer, reaching out to pull Sami in and whispering in an exaggerated manner, making Sami chuckle, “How much you want to bet we would be the greatest tag team in the world?”

Sami pats Beef on the arm, laughing.

“I dunno about that, but we sure would be the happiest.”

“And the funniest!” Adds Beef, offering a high five that Sami returns enthusiastically, making the both of them recoil, rubbing their palms and giggling, not able to maintain their injured pouts.

“And the stupidest.” Adds a voice to Sami’s right.

Sami turns, beaming when he sees Excalibur walking along the curbside just outside the gas station, eyes glued to his phone and a six pack in his other hand.

“Ex! Hey! How are you?”

Ex glances up, giving Sami one of his best unimpressed looks.

“Jesus, there really is no fucking dampening that goddamn chipper ass disposition, is there?” He mutters, looking back down at his phone and stopping to rest against the side of the building.

Sami fights the urge to point out that for as much as Excalibur claims he finds Sami annoying, he sure does willingly spend a lot of time around someone who irritates him so. Smiling brightly instead, he shrugs in Ex’s direction, shooting him a somewhat apologetic glance.

“Not really. Eternal sunshine, at your service.” Beef says knowingly, jabbing a thumb in Sami’s direction and chuckling at Excalibur’s exasperated eye roll in response.

-not **quite** true-

Sami shakes the thought off before it can really get going, drawing in a breath and tapping lightly on the hood of the car to distract himself from thinking about things that he can neither change nor let go of. Perhaps _unfortunately_.

Perhaps to his own **detriment**.

“Hey, me and Beef were planning on tagging at the next show. What do you think?” Sami blurts, pressing his palms to the cool metal of the rental and licking his lips, heels digging into the bumper.

Ex glances up from his phone, eyes traveling over the both of them, harsh and calculating. Sami perks up under the inspection, though why he’s not sure. It’s not like Excalibur was going to tell them not to.

Ex drops his eyes back to his phone with a snort and a derisive click of his tongue.

“Yeah, I don’t think that’ll work out real well. Unless Beef wants to die, I wouldn’t recommend it.”

Sami opens his mouth, but Excalibur is already absorbed in his phone again, eyes locked onto the screen and seemingly not even aware of Sami and Beef’s presence anymore. Sami looks over at Beef, raising his hands in question, taking in Beef’s own befuddled look.

Seeing that neither he nor Beef understood what Ex is was even talking about, he looks back over at Excalibur, bracing himself for the fires of hell that are about to descend on him. Disturbing Ex when he is busy is never wise and always painful for the poor idiot who chooses to bother him.

“Ex, what does that even _mean_ -”

“Get the fuck away from my **_car_** , you wispy blond bitch.”

Sami turns, his heart beat kicking up as he moves, eyes widening even as warmth spreads through him.

“Took you long enough.” Sami says brightly, beaming as he scoots across the car hood.

Kevin glares at him briefly before shooting a blistering look over Sami’s shoulder. Sami feels something brush past him and he tears his eyes away from Kevin to look back. Beef slides past him, skidding over the car hood and dropping to the ground, with a muted thump in the sparse gravel. Sami flinches a bit and Beef cringes when Kevin cuffs Beef roughly as he lands on the other side of the car.

“I’ll catch you later?” Beef mutters, rubbing the back of his head and glancing sideways at Sami, looking slightly put out as he glances between Sami and Kevin as Kevin drops a thin plastic sack on the roof of the car and opens the driver door.

Sami jerks at the sound of Beef’s voice. He moves, shifting to look at Beef without straining his neck. He reaches out, grasping futilely at Beef’s sleeves, watching it slip out of his fingers as Beef backs away from him.

Sami glances back at Kevin, who has dropped down into the open driver door and is sitting with his legs crossed at the ankle, lounging and fiddling with his keys. Sami bites his lip, wanting Beef to stay but unable to articulate why.

- _selfish_ -

Sami pouts, watching unhappily as Beef slides up onto the curb, away from the car.

“Okay? You **could** just-”

Kevin pulls himself up out of the drivers seat abruptly, jostling Sami, as he reaches up and clasps his fingers around the door to haul himself up to his feet. Sami draws in a breath as Kevin’s eyes land on him and they lock gazes for a long, tense moment before Kevin himself breaks the spell, snatching something off the roof and slamming it down next to Sami with excessive force.

Sami jumps as the object crashes into the car hood next to his thigh. He stares at the colorful bag under Kevin’s hand for a breath before he looks up, a fondness so unexpected it almost makes him tear up welling in his body at the sight.

“You got me lollipops.” Sami murmurs, smiling softly as he reaches down, hesitantly putting his hand over Kevin’s, on top of the small, brightly colored package.

Kevin’s hand is warm to the touch and Sami **_wishes_** -

“Yeah. You still like the purple ones, right?” Kevin grumbles to the windshield, thumb coming up to brush over Sami’s, his voice horse and rough, like the words are being torn from him.

“Always.” Sami replies softly, watching in fascination as the words make Kevin flinch, like Sami just physically slapped him.

Kevin doesn’t move his **hand** though.

“Uh, yeah, I’m just gonna- yeah.”

Sami can’t seem to rip his eyes away from the way Kevin is glowering at the car window, his dark eyes trained on the glass like it’s the most interesting thing in the world. Twitching slightly, Sami raises a hand halfheartedly in Beef’s direction, barely registering the footsteps getting farther and farther away as Beef leaves. Sami should feel _bad_ -

(I’ll feel bad **later** )

(right **_now_** -)

“Thank you, Kevin. You didn’t have to buy me anything-”

Kevin shifts, Sami having successfully broken the spell and released Kevin form his paralyzed state-

(Sami desperately wishes Kevin would **stop** moving away from him and feels anguish rise in his throat as Kevin jerks his hand out from under Sami’s)

-so that Kevin is free to move again. Though (thankfully) he doesn’t move far, just backs up a pace or two and stands there, hands hanging at his sides, fingers twitching like he doesn’t know what to do with them.

“I didn’t get them for you.” Kevin says, pressing a thumb into his bottom lip, a nervous gesture that makes Sami squint before looking down at his hands folded in his lap, cheeks reddening for some inexplicable reason that he can’t quite put into words. Sami grabs the package of sweets and sets them in his lap, fiddling with the wrappings to give himself something to do with his hands, which seem to be itching to touch anything at all.

-something **very** _specific_ actually-

Kevin drops his hand from his face (and Sami can _breath_ again, suddenly) and reaches forward, curling thick fingers in the packaging in Sami’s lap. The bag comes open with a drawn out tearing sound, Sami’s hands darting forward automatically as Kevin’s pulls a little too hard and the lollipops start to fall out of the bag and slide across Sami’s knees.

Kevin grabs a green one and rips the wrapper off, sticking it between his lips as he moves backward.

- ** _away_** -

“I got them for me. I hate the purple ones though, so you are like a convenient trash can.”

Sami can’t help the intense pull of affection at the words leaving Kevin’s mouth.

-probably _not_ a good thing-

“I’m convenient?” Sami chirps, hopping off the car and squeaking, squatting down to pick up the lollipops he dropped in the movement.

Kevin freezes, hand on the drivers side door, fingers flexing on the hard metal. His face twists thought several emotions that Sami can’t quite catch from his position, crouched on the ground and scooping up candy.

Kevin jerks, like he’s pulling himself out of his own thoughts and shoots Sami an indiscernible look before sliding into the car, jamming the keys into the ignition and inhaling roughly.

“For the moment.” Kevin concedes, twirling the lollipop around in his fingers, not looking at Sami.

Sami feels like his heart shouldn’t soar the way it does at that statement.

That’s not really a _good_ thing right?

That Sami is only convenient to Kevin **sometimes**?

What about all the **_other_ ** times?

Is Kevin just going to _abandon_ him-

(who **cares**?)

- _ **we** _ do-

(no, we _don’t_ )

-we **should** -

( ** _no_** )

Sami gathers the candy up in his lap before standing and bouncing over to the passenger door, popping it open and flinging himself down into the car, turning to beam brightly at Kevin as he closes the driver door and starts the car.

Kevin meets his eyes briefly before looking away, squinting a bit like his eyes are sore. Sami reaches up and runs a hand over his face, wondering why Kevin keeps looking away from him so much today.

(does Sami have something on his face?)

“I’ll take it.” Sami says firmly, shoving three assorted lollipops in his mouth at once and elbowing Kevin gently. He tries not to scream out loud when Kevin doesn’t shove him away or kick him out of the car.

Kevin sniffs, shifting in his seat and reaching over, fingers brushing Sami’s thigh as he grabs another piece of candy, his hand slightly unsteady.

Kevin stares down at the green lollipop and sighs, glancing sideways at Sami, who blinks back in bemusement.

“I know you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Man, you'd think that these two would just give up going to gas stations. The most melodramatic shit always happens to them at gas stations.
> 
> Let me just preface this by saying that I love Sami and his loser face. That being said, he is SO fucking dumb sometimes. Yeah, Sami, you have something on your face. In fact, it's just your whole face in general that is the 'problem' here. Fucking idiot <3
> 
> I shouldn't be so mean. I get it, I do, it's just FUCK they can be so blind sometimes. To be fair, they are blind about much more important things, this one is just so simple that I feel like Sami should have it figured out. I'm fairly certain that he figured out how he feels about Kevin in Goals of Forever Dreams of Never, so you'd think he would realize why Kevin behaves the way he does. Well, that's not fair. Kevin's feelings for Sami are a tiny part of his overall unstable personality.
> 
> Which reminds me, if I ever get these two to cooperate and slide into something resembling a semi cohesive, non-toxic relationship, do not expect Sami to be able to 'fix' Kevin or vice versa. I am not a fan of that boring we're-in-love-now-and-all-of-our-problems-have-evaporated thing. Not that I have any issues with people writing that trope or anything, I just don't personally feel it is interesting to write or read. So. If they ever get together in this series (which is unlikely anyway), it will be worse (not better) for both of them, until they figure out how to NOT be so goddamn DUMB all the time. Which, as you can imagine, since they to this day have not found THAT particular secret of life, will take a while.
> 
> So, uh, something to look forward to?


End file.
